blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Paladin X/Why? The chances of Black Bullet getting dub is very low.
Copy pasted from this forum post. 1) Trends are not very favorable towards Black Bullet (or any anime that features a loli in the series) and the American anime fanbase are more hostile towards lolis in general ever since Black Bullet. Not many people are talking about Black Bullet even after the initial airing. Not to mention, it's a grimdark lolicon action series pandering to the lolicon fanbase. Not only that, North American Anime fandom trends is more hostile towards lolis and Black Bullet makes the anime the fandom hate lolis even more. Apparently, I understand why lolis are very hated within the American fanbase. Not only some shows have young girls being sexualized, but most lolis are often "mary sue/perfect little sister" character. For example, Enju is supposed to be a "mary sue" character because she is seen as "the perfect little sister everyone wants to adopt." And ever since Sword Art Online, a lot of anime fans really hate "mary sue/marty stu" characters, and most lolis fit into this description. Also, most loli characterization is usually very flat. In fact, anime with a bishonen cast such as tsuritama, K, and Hakkenden are more likely to be dubbed than any show with lolis in them. Free! and Ping Pong will most likely be dubbed by Funimation, and same with Haikyuu!! for Sentai Filmworks. In fact, ever since Free!, American anime trends are very favorable towards sports anime or improbably bishonen cast over any anime with lolis in them. It actually got to the point that Diabolik Lovers, one of the worst anime made in existence, ended up getting an English dub because Sentai Filmworks is aware that the trend towards bishonens are very favorable. Likewise, Golden Time is one of Sentai Filmworks most watched shows objectively wise, yet that is getting a sub-only release because of a presence of a loli (although the main reason it didn't get a dub because Japanese sales shown that it bombed heavily). Same with Kiniro Mosiac, anohana, and any other anime that has a loli in it. 2) Japanese sales are not favorable for a dub. While Japanese sales aren't the biggest factor when it comes to dubbing decisions, low Japanese sales can have an impact in dubbing decisions and may sometimes overweigh the objective streaming data. If the Japanese sales are low, then the projected sales can parallel to the American sales. Black Bullet DVD/BD sales has shown that this series bombed heavily in Japan and it's projected to bomb in Japan. As mentioned before, the low DVD/BD sales of Golden Time is one of the main reasons why this series didn't get a dub. That being said, it's extremely rare to see an anime title that bombed in Japan in terms of DVD/BD, but ended up getting an English dub anyways (Watamote is one of the few rare exception). 3) It is one of the most hated spring 2014 anime series. In fact, if you compare the hatred from other Dengeki Bunko titles Sword Art Online, Mahouka, and Oreimo in the American fanbase; there is no doubt that Black Bullet is considered the most hated Dengeki Bunko anime title among the American fans. Of all the anime related websites, Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr, Black Bullet has gotten the most hate from the anime fanbase. For example, Valvrave didn't get an English dub because it was widely hated by the American fanbase. Category:Blog posts